the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Nowhere to Run (1993 film)
| story = | screenplay = | starring = | music = Mark Isham | cinematography = David Gribble | editing = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $64 million }} Nowhere to Run is a 1993 American action film starring Jean-Claude Van Damme and directed by Robert Harmon. The film co-stars Rosanna Arquette, Kieran Culkin, Ted Levine and Joss Ackland. The film was released in the United States on January 15, 1993. Plot Sam Gillen (Jean-Claude Van Damme) is a Québécois convict in the United States who escapes from Federal custody with the aid of his bank-robbing partner. In their last heist, Sam's partner killed a bank guard, a crime for which Sam was ultimately convicted. Sam's partner is killed in the break, forcing Sam to continue on alone. He sets up camp on a piece of farmland owned by Clydie Anderson (Rosanna Arquette), the widowed mother of two kids, Mike (nicknamed "Mookie") (Kieran Culkin) and Bree (Tiffany Taubman). While sneaking into Clydie's house to "borrow" some salt, Sam catches sight of Clydie taking a shower. The next morning, Sam is spotted bathing outdoors by Mookie. After saving Clydie, Mookie, and Bree from a trio of intruding thugs, Sam learns that Clydie is holding out from selling her land to property developer Franklin Hale (Joss Ackland), who will be put out of business if he does not get Clydie's land so that he can put a tract house development on it. Sam stays in Clydie's barn while repairing her late husband's Triumph motorcycle. Meanwhile Hale has one of his men, Mr. Dunston (Ted Levine), try to force Clydie into selling her land. Secretly on Hale's payroll is the corrupt Sheriff Lonnie Poole (Edward Blatchford), who harbors romantic feelings for Clydie. A jealous Lonnie discovers Sam's true identity and strongly urges him to leave. Sam complies, only to find the state police chasing him. Sam returns to find that Dunston and Hale have forced Clydie to sign a sale agreement in his absence and are about to burn down her house. He is able to save Clydie and her home just in time; After Sam kills Dunston, Hale is arrested. Sam decides to turn himself in to the authorities after he realizes that running away was never the right thing to do. He promises Clydie that he will come back someday. Cast * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Sam Gillen * Rosanna Arquette as Clydie Anderson * Kieran Culkin as Mike "Mookie" Anderson * Tiffany Taubman as Bree Anderson * Joss Ackland as Franklin Hale * Ted Levine as Mr. Dunston * Edward Blatchford as Sheriff Lonnie Poole * Anthony Starke as Billy * James Greene as Country store clerk Production Joe Eszterhas wrote the original script with director Richard Marquand, with whom he had made two films. He had originally written the script as more of a serious drama film with action elements however according to Eszterhas "The script was taken and destroyed many years later by Jean-Claude Van Damme as Nowhere to Run," said Eszterhas. "It lost its sensitivity, it lost everything. I don't like to remember that movie." The film was the first in a three picture deal between Van Damme and Columbia Pictures. His fee was $3.5 million. Columbia said the film is ”true to his audience and goes beyond his audience." Van Damme later said, "the script was... not that good. The writer told me he was going to fix everything. I was in his house, he shook my hand, he promised me, but he didn't fix it." Reception The film received mostly mixed reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes reports that 30% of 23 surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating is 4/10. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Nowhere to Run opened January 15, 1993, in 1,745 theaters. In its opening weekend, the film made $8,203,255, at #4 behind ''Aladdin'''s tenth weekend, A Few Good Men's sixth, and Alive's first weekend. The film finally grossed $22,189,039 in the United States and Canada. The film performed better internationally, grossing $41.9 million in other territories for a worldwide gross of $64 million. References External links * * * Category:1993 films Category:1990s action drama films Category:American films Category:American action drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films directed by Robert Harmon Category:Films with screenplays by Joe Eszterhas Category:Films scored by Mark Isham